A Letter From Another World
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#LibrettoNoUta] Menceritakan Jintan yang belum dapat melupakan kepergian Menma. Hingga akhirnya, Menma pun mengirimkan surat untuk Jintan dari alam yang berbeda.


**A Letter From Another World**

**Disclaimer: AnoHana belongs to Mari Okada and A-1 Pictures.**

**Tema: Painful Past.**

**Lagu yang dipilih: Isyana Sarasvati – Tetap Dalam Jiwa.**

**Interpretasi tema: Merelakan kepergian orang yang kita cintai, memang sangatlah sulit. Setiap orang pasti akan merasakan kesedihan yang teramat dalam saat mereka ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat mereka kasihi apalagi, jika orang tersebut pergi untuk selamanya. Kita sebagai manusia, memang wajar untuk sulit melupakan kepergian orang yang kita cintai setelah banyaknya kenangan yang telah kita ukir indah bersama-sama. Namun, kita harus sadar jika mereka yang meninggalkan kita telah berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan kita. Kita hanyalah manusia biasa dan kita tidak bisa merubah takdir yang telah ditetapkan. Kita harus ikhlas menerima mereka pergi agar mereka juga tenang dan bahagia di sana.**

**Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Menceritakan Jintan yang belum dapat melupakan kepergian Menma. Hingga akhirnya, Menma pun mengirimkan surat untuk Jintan dari alam yang berbeda.**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan potongan yang sedikit panjang, tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan cukup kencang. Hari sudah menjelang petang dan pria itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan masih memakai seragam kantoran, pertanda bahwa ia baru saja pulang kerja.

Nama pria itu adalah Yadomi Jintan, atau biasa orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jintan. Saat ini dirinya sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil yang letak kantornya tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hah, lelahnya," keluh Jintan sambil menyapu keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jintan pun telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia pun memakirkan sepedanya di halaman rumahnya seraya melepaskan sepatu dan memutuskan untuk memasuki rumahnya. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Jintan langsung melepaskan dasinya seraya memasuki kamar dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang lunak itu.

Pria itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sekarang telah berubah drastis dibandingkan dengan kamarnya yang dulu. Ya, Jintan memang memutuskan untuk merenovasi rumahnya habis-habisan usai ia menemukan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang mencukupi. Namun di dalam lubuk hati Jintan paling dalam, ia masih sangat merindukan kamar lamanya yang penuh dengan kenangan.

Kenangan dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Air mata Jintan perlahan menetes apabila, ia mengingat hal itu. Ini sudah genap 10 tahun kepergian Menma dari sisinya, berarti sudah genap 10 tahun pula Menma sudah benar-benar tenang di sana. Di sisi lain Jintan bahagia karena Menma sudah pergi dengan tenang namun, di sisi lain Jintan juga sedih karena tak dapat menatap rupa cinta pertamanya untuk selamanya.

"Menma, apa kabar kau di sana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih merindukanku?" tanya Jintan sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Pria itu segera beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan menghapus air mata yang mulai menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Menma sadar, ia tak boleh bersedih terlalu lama karena Menma pasti sedih di alam sana apabila melihat dirinya tengah bersedih.

Usai kepergian arwah Menma 10 tahun yang lalu, hubungan persahabatannya dengan Tsuruko, Poppo, Anaru, dan Yukiatsu sudah mulai membaik. Mereka juga sering melakukan _killing time _bersama di kafe terdekat setiap _weekend_. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama di atas bukit untuk mengenang kepergian Menma.

Jintan menghela napas, ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan menoleh ke arah samping. Ternyata Jintan baru menyadari bahwa, dirinya masih menimpan foto kenangan antara dirinya dengan Menma. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui hal itu. Tangan Jintan pun terulur untuk mengambil foto yang berada di atas nakas tersebut dan menaruh foto tersebut di pangkuannya.

"Kukira aku sudah melupakanmu, Menma. Ternyata, aku masih mengingatnya," ujar Jintan dengan lirih dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap figura foto tersebut.

Pria itu memeluk foto tersebut dan matanya berkaca menatap langit, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan Menma dan masih belum bisa untuk melupakan kepergian Menma di sisinya. Namun Jintan tahu, ia tak bisa mengubah takdir seenaknya sendiri karena ia bukan Tuhan yang bisa membangkitkan manusia dari kuburnya.

Jintan memejamkan kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk melupakan kesedihan yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Namun pria itu sadar bahwa semakin ia memaksa untuk melupaka semua kenangan penuh kesedihan itu maka, kenangan itu akan semakin memaksanya untuk mengingat itu semua.

"Kenapa sangat sulit untuk melupakanmu, Menma?" Jintan bertanya sambil mengecup lembut foto Menma yang saat ini tengah berada di genggaman tangannya.

...

Jintan memakirkan sepedanya di atas bukit, bukit tempat di mana ia terakhir kali melihat kepergian Menma. Biasanya, Jintan selalu ke tempat ini setiap hari Minggu dan setiap perayaan matsuri tiba untuk mengenang kepergian Menma. Biasanya juga, Jintan selalu berada di sini bersama teman-temannya.

Namun untuk kali ini, Jintan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi bukit sendirian. Kerinduannya terhadap Menma sangatlah besar, itulah mengapa Jintan mau mengunjungi bukit ini sendirian hanya untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya terhadap Menma yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Di atas bukit, Jintan menoleh ke atas dan menatap langit yang mulai memudar birunya seiring dengan datangnya petang. Jintan menatap langit sambil tersenyum tipis, seolah dengan melihat langit dirinya dapat melihat Menma yang tersenyum kepada dirinya. Namun, senyum Jintan seketika memudar saat ia tahu bahwa Menma sudah tak mungkin lagi berada di sisinya saat ini.

Menghela napas, Jintan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan dengan wajah sedih. Jintan akui secara jantan, dirinya benar-benar tidak dapat melupakan kepergian Menma untuk selamanya. Ia meremas rambutnya gusar dan merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan.

"Menma, kenapa susah sekali merelakanmu pergi?!" seru Jintan dengan nada bertanya.

Pria itu langsung menangis saat mengatakan hal itu. Ah, cinta pertama memang susah untuk dilupakan!

Tanpa Jintan sadari, ada sebuah balon ungu yang tengah terbang dan berjalan mendekatinya. Jintan membuka kedua matanya dan menghapus air matanya saat balon ungu tersebut sudah berada di dekatnya. Jintan pun berdiri dan mengambil balon tersebut, dilihatnya di bawah balon tersebut ada sebuah secarik kertas kecil. Lalu, Jintan langsung mengambil secarik kertas tersebut dan menerbangkan balon tersebut ke udara. Jintan mengernyitkan matanya bingung, siapa orang jahil yang mengiriminya surat melalui perantara balon?

"Ah! Surat dari siapa ini?" tanya Jintan pada entah siapa.

Mengangkat bahunya, Jintan pun langsung membuka secarik kertas tersebut dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Kedua bola matanya membulat saat mengetahui isi dari kertas tersebut yang berupa demikian:

_Untuk Jintan,_

_Hallo, Jintan-kun! Apa kabar kamu sekarang? Kata Malaikat di sini Jintan-kun sudah jadi orang sukses ya. Wah, Menma turut senang mendengarnya di sini tapi, kata Malaikat di sini Menma-kun sedang sedih karena Menma._

_Jintan-kun, kenapa Jintan-kun sedih karena Menma? Menma 'kan sudah bahagia di sini. Seharusnya Jintan-kun bahagia juga dong kalau Menma bahagia tapi, kenapa Jintan-kun justru sedih? Apa Jintan-kun masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Menma?_

_Jintan-kun, jangan sedih lagi mengenai Menma karena Menma sudah bahagia di sini. Jintan-kun tahu? Kalau Jintan-kun sedih, Menma pasti ikut sedih juga dan Menma jadi tidak tenang kembali. Oleh karena itu, Menma mohon Jintan-kun jangan sedih lagi ya biar Menma juga ikut bahagia di sini. Jintan-kun harus selalu tersenyum agar Menma di sini juga tidak sedih lagi melihat Jintan-kun._

_Jintan-kun, sampai sini dulu ya surat dari Menma. Menma juga titip salam untuk Tsuruko, Yukiatsu, Anaru, dan Poppo. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali ya melalui mimpi __._

_Yang selalu menyayangi Jintan-kun,_

_Menma._

Jintan langsung tersenyum tipis dan menghapus air matanya usai membaca surat tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka jika, Menma mau mengiriminya surat meskipun mereka telah berada di dunia yang berbeda. Jintan saat ini sudah sadar, ia harus merelakan kepergian Menma untuk selamanya. Meskipun sulit, ia harus berusaha untuk itu karena itu semua demi kebaikan gadis yang dicintainya di alam sana.

Jintan menatap langit dan tersenyum seraya berkata,

"Terima kasih, Menma."

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
